duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Chastity Ashley
Chastity Ashley is an American Recording Artist, DJ, Percussionist and Vocalist, whose work has included performing on Duran Duran's ''All You Need Is Now Tour''. Biography Born and raised in the Northeast Los Angeles neighborhood of Highland Park, the young Latina began pursuing her passion for music, writing, acting and modeling at the tender age of 8. Crowned Miss Junior America when she was 10 years old, leading the talent section by playing percussion on her first drum set, Chastity knew her true passion was for music. Inspired by the likes of Shelia E, Bob Marley and Prince, music became her ultimate form of self expression which helped her face the harsh obstacles of growing up in an impoverished neighborhood that held little hope to succeed. It was the ultimate synergistic connection she had always been looking for. This was particularly evident when her parents took her to see the powerful Carlos Santana which she characterized as life changing.There was nothing more she wanted than to share her musical vision and voice from all she had bear witness to. Chastity taught herself everything drum related she could get her hands on and sought out every local drum circle she could find. If it had a skin on it, she would learn to play it one way or another. Her determination and perseverance paid off when she was accepted as one of the only females accepted in the drum program at The Musician’s Institute in Hollywood, CA. There she studied a full drum curriculum in the PIT program under legendary and acclaimed drummer Ray Luzier of KORN. During this time, at only 15, she landed her first single in a Disney Movie with original band Subliminal Bliss which she headed on drums. As her abilities and passion for songwriting grew she knew sitting back on the drum kit wasn't going to be enough. That's when she created acclaimed hard rock outfit OUTLETT, where she was the lead vocalist and percussionist. She went on to win numerous music awards including "Rock Artist of the Year" in the Los Angeles Music Awards, played the Vans Warped tour with My Chemical Romance and opened on the Motley Crue and Aerosmith Tour. As Chastity was coming into another chapter and her musical landscape was growing she was approached and signed on as the percussionist and back-up vocalist for Mega Group DURAN DURAN which took her from Brazil to Madison Square Garden on a tour that inspired Love Tsunami of Jam Magazine to comment, “Chastity Ashley on a small percussion setup doubled the bang of Roger Taylor’s buck in several numbers". She embarked on a world tour which included the Main Stage at Coachella and the SWU Festival in Brazil with over 100,000 in attendance at both. Since then, Chastity has gone on and collaborated and played with Mark Ronson, Ana Matronic (Scissor Sisters), Tom Morello (Rage Against The Machine), Alice in Chains, Ben Harper, Filter, Cypress Hill, Perry Ferrell, and Tierra. Chastity has appeared in numerous magazines including, Drum Magazine and Modern Drummer including the Drummie Awards in Drum Magazine. She was recognized as "Rising Star" and "Best Pop/Rock/Hip Hop Percussionist" out of all the percussionists in the world voted among her peers. She was the only female recognized in the later category. Currently, Chastity is embarking on her biggest accomplishment yet, her original band "Beauty In the Breakdown". An American Tribal Electro Pop group that is creating their own take on percussion-driven electro pop. The band has received hundreds of thousands of views on YouTube, charted #9 in the Independent European music charts with their single "Satellite" and have made US College Radio charts where they are currently being spun in steady rotation on hundreds of stations. They've played the Sundance Film Festival opening for Iggy Azalea and Skrillex, played the main stage at the LA Pride festival opening for Kesha and have played everywhere from Alaska to Mexico. The band's debut Worldwide Release entitled "NEON" includes 7 singles along with various remixes where they teamed up with Producer Sahaj Ticotin of the band RA and house legend DJ Rap. Chastity Ashley is currently signed and endorsed by Roland, TC Helicon, Sabian, Evans and Pro Mark She performed percussion and background vocals on Duran Duran's ''The All You Need Is Now Tour'', which included playing the Main Stage at Coachella 2011. Links *https://www.chastityashley.com/ *https://itunes.apple.com/us/artist/beauty-in-the-breakdown/611364010 *https://open.spotify.com/artist/6C4vjjEOHfj6TLkJH9RxCA *https://www.youtube.com/neonpony *https://www.instagram.com/chastityashley/ *https://www.pandora.com/search/thinkin%20bout%20you%20beauty%20in%20the%20/all *https://twitter.com/chastityashley Category:Musicians Category:All You Need Is Now related